


Cherry Blossom Reflections

by phoenixjustice



Category: Heroes - Fandom
Genre: M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2013-02-03
Updated: 2013-02-03
Packaged: 2017-11-28 02:27:58
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 409
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/669189
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/phoenixjustice/pseuds/phoenixjustice
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Sometime after the end of S2.</p><p>And as I drown my sorrows inside the bottle of sake in front of me, I come to an ironic realization; I suppose I truly am Kensei now.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Cherry Blossom Reflections

I felt something break inside me when I put him inside that coffin. Put the person I loved more than anything else, no matter how bad they may be, into a coffin and with an echoing thud, I close the door on him and my heart.

I feel numb.

Ando has been trying to get me to snap out of it and while apart of me appreciates his efforts, my closest friend (especially since the other one is…), while the other part wishes he would just go away and leave me alone.

My thoughts are a poison and I can't seem to find the antidote. Everything I had hoped for is gone, under a sakura tree, kissing the person who I shouldn't have; when all along I had only wanted to be with him, always.

"You are the only thing more beautiful than the sakura." I murmur aloud, hearing Ando ask me something, but not really hearing him. It had always been Adam, no Kensei, who it had all been about.

Takezo Kensei…Adam Monroe…both of them, making up the whole of the man who wanted to rid the world of those who were undeserving, who I loved.

It was a bitter taste on my tongue.

Especially now; I think I can hear his screams sometimes. In my dreams, in my heart; I see him whenever I close my eyes and my dreams are filled with him, trying to reach out to me, yelling, demanding that his carp come and let him out. I almost thought I heard the word 'koi' but that would have been too much.

More so, if it was actually true.

And as I drown my sorrows inside the bottle of sake in front of me, I come to an ironic realization;

I suppose I truly _am_ Kensei now.

An empty victory which leaves me more devastated then before.

Perhaps after I finish this bottle I'll go out to that gravesite and I'll dig him out. Use my hands like I did when I froze him so I could get him inside. (Even now the memory turns my stomach.)

But that thought is just another one of the endless that has passed through my alcohol fogged brain these past few days. Or had it been weeks?

I chase all the thoughts away with the last drink of sake and let my eyes fall closed.

Maybe this time I won't have to hear him scream.

\-----------------------------

 


End file.
